


another part of me

by thesetemplebones



Series: love is for children [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional feelings, F/F, W/w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: “Please,” she shook her head. “Please stop talking. You’re only talking this way because you think you’re going to die. They do this kind of crap during death scenes,” she looked at Natasha, “and this is not a death scene.”





	another part of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Spring time to all! (:
> 
> I know its rough but please enjoy.

_“To love another is something like prayer and it can’t be planned, you just fall into its arms because your belief undoes your belief.” - Anne Sexton_

**D** arcy woke up laying on the cold floor, pieces of shattered glass and wood covered the room and some of her. She laid there for a moment, the ceiling was spinning, her head was pounding. She held the side of her head and groaned as she sat up, coughing.

What the hell happened?

The last thing Darcy remembered was a flash of bright light and someone shoving her back – no not just someone. “NATASHA!” Her yell came out more as a croak as she had another coughing fit. “Natasha!”

Darcy was quick to move whatever had landed on her, cuts covered her hands from the pieces of glass, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care that there was a chance she could be injured severely because she needed to find Natasha. Darcy needed to know where Natasha was.

Composing herself when she stood up, Darcy began to search what was once a hallway with rooms on the left and glass windows on the right. “Natasha!” Darcy called out again. “Please, please answer,” she whispered to herself as she walked slowly.

_Where are we?_

She then remembered that they had come here in search of something- what exactly she couldn’t remember, but she knew this wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was an easy mission, it wasn’t even a mission. Natasha wouldn’t have brought Darcy if it had been; she still remembered when Darcy got shot.

“Darcy.”

She stopped, “Natasha?” She stood still and listened, although it had been faint she had heard her name called.

“Darcy.”

It was stronger this time and Darcy was quick to make her way over to what was left of one of the rooms. She didn’t pause when she saw her, Darcy just flew to her side relieved that she was conscious.

“Natasha?” Darcy was afraid to touch her.

Natasha leaned her head back against the wall and offered Darcy a pained smile. She had some blood coming down the right side of her face and she could tell by the minor pauses in between breaths that Natasha was in pain. As Darcy looked over Natasha it was then that she noticed a piece of wood impaled her leg. She looked back at Natasha’s face, “Tasha.”

“I’ve had worse,” Natasha said, “believe me.”

“Natasha, your freakin’ leg is impaled by a piece of wood!”

“Yes, I am aware.”

Darcy helped Natasha sit up more and with every pained hissed that escaped Natasha’s lips, was another shot to her heart. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do. She knew that Natasha was in the serious zone by her impaled leg, plus whatever head injury she sustained. Talk about role reversal.

“What do I do?” Darcy nibbled on her lip as her mind went onto autopilot and was thinking back to the first aid lessons that she remembered. Plus, all the time she had hung around Banner, she picked up a couple of medical techniques. “Are you feeling nauseous? Headaches?” Darcy asked as she look at her face. “What about other injuries?”

“Darcy.”

            She looked over at the red-haired woman.

            “Breathe. You’re having a panic attack,” Natasha said.

            Darcy couldn’t believe that Natasha had said that. Here she is impaled and she’s telling Darcy to _chill_. “Natasha you’re hurt, like really hurt. The kind of hurt that makes people have panic attacks.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked directly at her, “the kind of hurt that makes _me_ have panic attacks.”

            Natasha’s face softened, she grabbed Darcy’s hand, “the team will be here in no time. I’m going to be okay.”

            Darcy nodded, “you’re going to be okay.”

            “Mhm.”

            “The team will be here soon,” Darcy repeated.

            Natasha nodded, “in no time.”

            “In the meantime, what do we do about your leg?” Darcy asked.

            “Don’t move it. If I stay still it doesn’t do anymore damage,” Natasha said as she wrapped her right arm over her stomach.

            Darcy had to remain calm, cool and collected. She could do that, she must do that because if she doesn’t she’s going to completely breakdown. Natasha was pale, and she kept fidgeting because she was trying to hide the pain and to remain as still as possible.

            “What the hell happened?”

            “It was a flash bomb or something like that,” Natasha hissed and looked up at the other woman, “what about you? What are your injuries?”

            “Don’t worry about me,” Darcy said. “You’re the one really injured.”

            “Darce-“

            She looked down at the other woman, “I’m going to be okay. The team will be here soon.”

            She could almost smile at the annoyed look that passed Natasha because Darcy had used her own words against her. She didn’t say anything else.

            Darcy sat with her back against the wall, her arm touching Natasha’s. She had begun to get cold, so Darcy had taken off her jack and put it over her despite Natasha’s attempts of stopping her. Darcy didn’t know how much time had passed but she was worried. All she could focus on was the piece of wood sticking out of Natasha’s leg; she was hyper aware of everything especially of Natasha. She hoped that Steve had gotten her text before her phone died and that they would be arriving here any second.

            She was really worried about Natasha.

            “I worry about you when you go out on missions without me,” Natasha said.

            Darcy jumped, shocked by the sudden sound after sitting in silence for some time. She looked over at her, _God she was pale._ “I was doing good until we went on a mission together,” she joked.

            Natasha could only manage a half smile. She licked her lips and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. “I think about you when you’re not around. Even when I’m on missions.”

            Darcy could feel tears coming to her eyes and the feeling in her stomach- it wasn’t good. Any other times she would be so happy that Natasha was talking this way but not this time. She knew Natasha.

            “I remember when we first kissed.”

            “Tasha,” Darcy’s voice a soft plea.

            Natasha chuckled, “isn’t this what usually happens in situations like this? One confesses their feelings to another.”

            “Yes, but not here,” Darcy shook her head, “not you.” She moved forward and checked on Natasha’s wounded leg. _Guys please hurry._

“I don’t?”

            “No,” Darcy sat back on her heels, “no Natasha.”

            “I don’t tell you that somehow, before I even knew it, you became a part of me.”

            Darcy didn’t bother to hide her tears as she looked at the other woman. “It’s the blood loss, you’re delusional.”

            “I’ve lost enough amount of blood that I’m delusional enough to talk about my feelings,” Natasha said. “Darce.”

            “Please,” she shook her head. “Please stop talking. You’re only talking this way because you think you’re going to die. They do this kind of crap during death scenes,” she looked at Natasha, “and this is _not_ a death scene.”

            “Okay, but in case-“

            “The team will be here! They will be!”

            “Darcy.”

            Darcy closed her eyes, took a breath and then looked at the other woman.

            “I love you.”

            As soon as those words passed her lips Natasha went limp, Darcy caught her, and the team arrived. Everything was a blur after that. She couldn’t focus on their words, _what was Tony saying to her_?

            It wasn’t until Clint took Natasha into her arms did Darcy herself collapse. Tony caught her.

            _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. (:


End file.
